


Indah

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magnus likes breaking rules, Merman Magnus Bane, Prince Magnus Bane, meet cute, mermaid!au, merman alec lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: While out on patrol, Alec runs across what he believes to be a threat, but is actually something else all together.





	Indah

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.
> 
> Link to art: http://tiny.cc/5jnn9y

A flash of gold. 

The water around Alec rippled and he spun in a slow circle, his bow held at the ready. His tail curled in the water and he readied himself to move in an instant. 

“Come out!” he ordered.

Another flash of gold, this time closer, brighter. A brief brush against his fins, but Alec held his position. 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” A voice teased, bright and infectious. 

“You’re trespassing,” Alec snapped, his eyes darting around the dark water. Whoever, whatever it was, was _fast._ Faster than him, maybe even faster than Izzy. 

“Now now,” the voice drawled. “I’m visiting, I mean no harm.” 

Alec tightened his hand on his bow and looked around again. No sign of the gold flash. “Come out and I might believe that.” 

“Promise not to shoot me,  _ indah _ ?” 

Alec frowned, but lowered the bow a fraction. “What’s that mean?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” the voice teased. “Perhaps I shall tell you someday, darling.” 

Alec shivered, his fins flexing in the water at the nickname. “Show yourself or I’ll shoot first and ask questions later.” 

The voice laughed. “That would be rather rude of you.” 

“Says the trespasser,” Alec growled. 

“Oh very well.” 

This time there was no flash of gold, but instead, in a flurry of water, there was another merman floating in front of him, golden eyes twinkling. Now that he wasn’t hiding in the silt of the ocean floor it was easy to recognize him. 

“You’re the missing Prince.” 

The prince sighed and flicked his tail. “Guilty.” 

“What are you doing out here, it’s dangerous,” Alec said, returning his arrow to his quiver and his bow around his torso. 

“I was _trying_ to meet someone.” 

Alec snorted. “Of course you were. Who?” His breath caught when golden eyes met his and he abruptly lowered them, remembering his manners. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the prince dismissed. 

“Your highness-”

“Please,” the prince said. “Call me Magnus. I am more than my title.” 

Alec swallowed and gave a nod. He couldn’t refuse a request from a royal. “Magnus. It was dangerous to try and meet someone here.” 

Magnus waved a hand. “I can protect myself.” 

“I’m sure you can,” Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. “But I should take you back.” 

“Ah, how gallant of you…?” 

Alec cleared his throat. “Alec Lightwood.” 

Magnus tilted his head, swimming a slow circle around Alec. “You strike me as more of an Alexander.” 

The way Magnus said his name… Alec turned his head away to hide his blush. “We need to return.” 

Magnus’ smile turned wistful and he stared across the coral reefs nearby, his tail moving impatiently. “Stay with me a while longer, Alexander?” 

He should insist that they return to the castle. Bring Magnus back to safety. But the reefs _were_ beautiful at moonrise. 

“Follow me,” Alec called, kicking his tail, heading for the reef.

Magnus’ breath caught at the sight of Alexander moving so smoothly through the water.  _ Beautiful. _

**Author's Note:**

> 'indah' is Indonesian for 'beautiful'
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](https://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)
> 
> Want to come hang out in a Shadowhunters Discord server?  
[Join Us Here!](https://discord.gg/A9CEA2G)


End file.
